Here with you
by Yukibara
Summary: Cairie, a 17 girl stuck in hell aka the reality of her life. She gets pulled into FFX after wishing on a shooting star and someone answered her prayer, but will someone return her feelings as well? TidusxOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys I'm back! I've got a new idea for a fanfic hence this! :) It's different but yet similar to others I've written. OCxTidus and RikkuxGippal or GippalxOC and RikkuxTidus. I know all you tikku fans out there want it to be Tikku! but I just want you guys to read it and give your honest opinion. The first chapter is going to be kind of a preface, and giving background ingo about Cairie. So you understand who she is.

Summary:

Cairie is a girl whose living in modern day U.S. (2008) She's not popular and is an outcast in her school, yet she's beautiful. She's insecure about herself yet shes confident. She is always known as the quiet girl in the corner. She's not fake, she's unique and her own person and get constantly made fun of and critized for it. Cairie is a hard core gamer, this is part of who she is, she grew up with video games and it made her part of who she is today. She absolutely is in love with music and writes her own. One day while shes on her balcony looking up at the night sky, she shes a shooting star and makes a wish. She wishes for her life here in reality to disappear and to be in Final Fantasy X. She never thought it would come true and just went to bed afterwards. Little does she know someone answered her prayers and would take her away from her living nightmare..........

Chapter One- life as I Know it..

April 16th, 2008

It was raining outside, I love the rain. Its one of the most beautiful things that exist in the world, yet it's so simple. The rain sheds everything, my tears and even my pain. My life, as I know it, is a complete and utter living nightmare. I'm a "walking disaster." apparently, as my parents put it. Everyone I know hates me, probably wants me dead even. Its like a weight, getting heavier with each step I take until the weight crushes me. I'm beginning to get the that crushing point. I'm a outcast at my school and I've never really had an actual boyfriend before. I'm insecure about everything on my body, so maybe I am a disaster at least I haven't killed anyone. I've never fell in love, I could not even describe it to you because its never happened to me. My parents absolutely hate me, this I'm sure of, my mom could care less about me and my dad's never around and when he is, hes drunk and usually can't walk. He hits me and my mom, and when he doesn't hit me, my mom. Like a chain reaction, except I'm the only one who ever gets back up. No where I go feels like home except when I'm lost in my music or gaming. Writing music is everything to me and the only thing that makes me wake up in the morning. Maybe just maybe, I won't wake up this time.

xxCairiexx

"Cairie! Get your ass down here now!" I heard my mom's angry voice scream from downstairs, I couldn't help the heavy sigh that burst through my lips. I closed my journal quickly and made my way down before she started throwing things and destroying the house, knowing I would be the one having to clean it.

"What did I do wrong this time mom?" I sighed again, anticipating what she had to say, and knowing it was not going to be fun.

"Do you even know how to do anything right! I pay for you to go to this school, not that I even have to-"

"Hate to break it to you, but its illegal if you dont." I shrugged as she moved to grab the frying pan, like I knew she would, and quickly moved aside to avoid it.

"Whatever. I'm not gonna stand here and wait for a beating mom. I'm sick of your bullshit and the way you treat me. I can't get away from you so I'm just gonna leave." I turned toward the front door and took one begruding step,

"Where you going to go, ha. You don't have any friends, you're a worthless piece of shit. You can't do anything right, you're good for nothing and you'll never change the world. You'll never be like your father."

"I'm worthless, huh? Hey mom, have you taken a look in the mirror? Cause the only one I'm seeing thats worthless is you. What have you done today, mom? Sit on your ass and eat yourself to death. I can already tell you, he's not coming home. He's probably out screwing his secretary and definately NOT you. I don't know why you let him treat you like that, oh that's right because you're a piece of shit too! Next time you want to talk, make sure you've got your own shit straight first." I left her teary eyed and gaping. I had enough of her, she was the only who made me this way, its not my fault. She puts herself in these situations, not me. I'm just the bystander affected by it all. I couldn't even cry from what she said to me, well at least not yet. Maybe someday, I'll be happy but that day....its not today.

I walked around the for hours and eventually stopped at the place I come to whenever I want to escape from reality. I remember the wish I made last night, it's stupid to think I could ever escape from reality but hey I could dream can't I? Well, the place is like a little island of forest surrounded by suburbia. It was quaint and pretty. There was a small river running through it and the trees were like walls protecting the river. There were a couple ways to enter, but the one I always used was a well walked path leading in and the river eventually became a basin by the path with a drop off, creating a small yet barely there waterfall. There was cement block that I always sit on right by the water fall that you could see all houses and the trees surrounding you. It was my haven and heaven wrapped into one. It was where I came to think and pray. That place meant everything to me, granted it was extremely small but it was still mine and the only place that felt like home. Further down the river, the river thinned and was just barely running over the rocks. It was totally different than upstream because the river bed was completely cover with small shining rocks. it was very beautiful and just completely heaven. It was so quiet when I came there and I couldn't help but just listen to the flowing water and wind around me. This is where I let everything out. Sometimes the tears come and sometimes the don't. Today my tears decided to show themselves. Did she honestly think I'm worthless..of course she did. Iuckily I had my song journal with me and I locked my other journal up. Music just flowed out of me, so as I sat there crying to my hearts content, I came up with an amazing song.

It was about ten when I decided to come back home, I found my mom on the floor, drunk, passed out and there was blood on the floor. Great, she started cutting again. I helped her up and dragged her as best as I could to the bathroom to clean her up. Even she didn't deserve this. After I cleaned her and the kitchen up and got her in bed, I went up to my room. Clicking on the Tv as I turned my PS2 on, seeing the familiar green and blue lights I relaxed on my bed and got comfortable. The screen lit up and showed the man I could possibly love, who of course wasn't real...how pathetic I know...I sighed happily. Why would someone so beautiful not be real, oh of course! Because reality hates us fangirls. Something felt different but I tossed the feeling aside and began to play. I started a new game for some reason yesterday and now was playing it again. Besaid of course! For some reason, I was falling asleep while playing and I don't remember anything else.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ugh...." I groaned, the sun was really bright this morning and I wasn't about to let it win. While did my comforter feel like sand? I slowly opened my eyes..

"No...it can't be! I'm-I'm in Besaid! My wish-it came true?" I whispered in awe. It's more beautiful than the game could ever portray. I pulled myself up quickly and checked my clothes..still clad in my very revealing white tank top with Hollister written across it in pale pink and the seagull was gray and rolled up navy short shorts. They were just as bad as Yuna's black ones in X-2. My black fuzzy slippers were no where to be found and my hair was wet. Why weren't my clothes was the question. That's right! I was facing upside down and the water was only touching my hair. It looked even darker now, if that was even possible because my hair is a dark chocolate brown. I think its brings out my eyes..but thats just because of the contrast. I'm not pretty.

Well, I knew my way around Besaid well enough I should be able to get to the village just fine. I made my way up the structure by the cave and was walking by the first waterfall.

"Fiends.." I realized, but it was too late. Two coyotes were closing in.... '_RUN!!_' I screamed in my head and did just that. I kept looking back to see them chasing me, until I ran into something rock hard.

"Ugh...." I fell back and then heard _his _voice...

"Woah! Hey! are you ok?" I looked up to see his beautiful blue eyes..clear as water on Besaid's beach. But before I could say anything, he was already rushing to my aid to defeat the fiends chasing me..

I knew he was strong but not that strong. Wow, hes so much more...HOT than the game! Holy-

"Hey, uh, are you ok?" I shook my head and realized I was staring and..he was staring right back! I forgot I what I was wearing so I had to look down again and blushed..something very revealing. He wasn't staring at me, just my clothes. I was still splayed out on the ground, no shoes-nothing. Suddenly, he stuck his hand out in front of me and helped me up. I was so short compared to him.

"Tidus...." I whispered softly as I looked into his eyes, which were full of determination, he drew his sword. He made it look so effortless as if it was so easy. He pushed me behind him gently as he lept into battle.

Well, theres the first chapter I hope you guys liked it! I'll probably update the next one tomorrow :) stay tuned!

Yuki

"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for all who are actually reading this. I promise to update but its really hard to do that when you have alot going on right now and have alot on your mind as well. Thank you for your patience.

Tootsiepopgirl- I promise to update more and I wont be discontinuing it anytime soon. You're right, there arent enough of TidusxOC. I'm going to try to fix that.

Darksider101- Same thing, I will try to update more. :)

Thanks for the reviews guys, they make me very happy :D

Chapter 2- Your Eyes.

'He's protecting me...' I thought quickly, glancing in horror at the fight as I kicked myself in the ass for not being able to protect myself well enough. Hell, I could fight people but I can't fight fiends in actual life. Muchless have anything to fight them with! They could take your hand off and people can't exactly do that without a weapon.

"SHIT!" I cursed under my breath as I tried to come up with solutions to help my savior, but nothing was coming to mind. Damn. He killed one off, but there was still one more coyote left. Tidus was so tired....he was becoming sluggish now and his movements weren't as sure. Now, I was starting to get worried. Everything was definately alot more graphic and bloody than the game portrayed it to be. Good thing I could handle blood, huh? Then, that's when things took a turn for the worse. I saw Tidus slump over abit and the fiend made its way to me. My eyes widen in surprise and fear. Oh my god. Oh my god.

"Tidus!" I screamed as I struck out my hand, defending myself was useless, but I did it anyway. Suddenly there was a bright light, covering practically everything. All I could see was that light and then I felt really tired, like exhausted kind of tired. I had absolutely no idea why either...I just felt tired. The last thing I remembered was seeing Tidus..his face looked so full of worry over me and I smiled. His lips were moving, I couldn't hear what he said though. Did that fiend cast a spell or something on me. Everything got really blurry

"Tidus.." I whispered quietly before sleep claimed me. I couldn't fight the exhaustion anymore...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yea I found her by the falls. She looked pretty beat up." I heard _his_ voice, I held back a smile because I knew that he was talking to someone else.

"So did you! You only just got back, you really fell off your game, ya." The familiar red head's voice reached my ears. So, he was talking to Wakka..

"I agree, Tidus you couldn't even fight those weak fiends because of your wounds. Take it easy, it'll take awhile to get as strong as you were before." The black mage I repsected and idolized very much spoke, her fluid and smooth voice swiftly surrounded me.

"heh, sorry. I just hate being so weak! It sucks, It really sucks." Tidus answered sheepishly, I already knew he was scratching the back of his head in embarrasment.

"So, what happened before she passed out?"

"The last fiend, I couldn't stop it fast enough, went after her and she struck out her hand and this beam of light shot from it and completely destroyed the fiend and it just burst into pyreflies. It was crazy. I don't even know how the hell it happened, but I do know that it's what I saw. I could have sworn she said my name before she passed out...." Tidus finished while looking down in confusion, as if trying to remember that the information was correct.

"Did you ya?" Wakka smirked as he put Tidus in a headlock while the 17 year old yelped and struggled to free himself. I could hear Lulu chuckiling quietly to herself. Where was Yuna? Which game was I in? There were so many questions I had yet to ask but I was afraid of these answers. I was so nervous, what if...ugh. My head started to pound just thinking of what could possibly go wrong with this. My number one question was where the HELL was Yunie? Oh god, now I sounded like Rikku. I smiled at that, she was my favorite character next to Lulu and Paine.

"I think shes awake.."

"What! really? She ok ya?" Questions just flew from Wakka's mouth, he's up there with me. I groaned once more, god my head hurt. Maybe he could give me the strength to endure what was to come. Whatever it would be, it won't be easy...not one bit.

"Ahh-ow." I winced, no more critical thinking for awhile. That sounded good.

"Are you alright? Do you remember anything that happened?" Lulu asked curiously, her voice fluid and smooth as if this was a everyday occurance. HA. Now that was amusing, that really was.

"Yea....I remember. Tidus protected me and brought me back here, right?" Lulu nodded as Tidus blushed sheepishly and Wakka listened intently, drinking the information in. This was the first time I'd ever really seen him this attentive but that was probably just me. heh.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Lulu asked once again as she crouched down by the bed I apparently was laying on while Wakka and Tidus were on the couch on the other side of the hut.

"The last thing I remember was...that light. It was so bright, pretty much blinding." I tried to sit up against the headboard, but every movement I took made my head swim. Make the room stop spinning, please....

The older mage looked to Wakka, a very serious expression on her face, the same on his.

"What's your name?"

"Cairie." I answered her, still holding my head in my hands as if life as I know it would end if I let go. Why does it KILL so much..ugh!

"Well Cairie, We believe that you are a mage just like me. That means you are able to cast magic, and from what we can see...very powerful high level magic. That is why your head hurts so much. This was the first time you casted,wasn't it?" Thanks Lulu. I remarked sarcastically in my head. Just wonderful..bloody wonderful.

"What do you mean..?" I ground out, I didn't mean to sound rude but it just kind of came out like that. Lulu just smiled at me as if she understood why I was acting like that. I was just thankful she understood.

"What I mean is, You can cast magic and that's is quite the rare talent this day in age. For mages, the magic comes from within. The more you hone in and practice magic, the more powerful and higher level of magic you are able to cast. Some mages have more talent in magic than others do and therefore it's much easier to deal with the side effects and hardship of the training. For example, I was had a similar experience as you did when I casted my first spell. I casted in a fit of anger and I set Wakka's hair on fire when we were children. I've been practicing and training with magic for years. I would like to help train you, Cairie. If you would allow me, it's such a waste to see such talent overlooked." She smiled encouragingly, I did want to learn magic, hell I always have. Now I could.

"Do you...have a summoner here? Besaid, right?" I asked, unsure of what the answer would be. Wakka looked down, Lulu along with him.

"No we do not. No villager has been able to get past the clositer of trials, muchless survive it. They just stopped trying after the fifth." Lulu answered me abruptly. Sadness clearly written in her voice as she continued to stare at the floor.

"Hey! I'm sure someone will come along and get past these closi trials and become your summoner." Tidus cheered happily, a arm thrusted in the air. I looked at him in horror..he didn't know. How could he, he's not from around here. But then again, neither am I. Images of my mother flashed through my head and it was like someone flipped on a lightswitch as red hot anger coursed through me, boiling in my blood. But then..I felt sorry for her. She never knew what dad did until I told her. I probably tore every thread that clung sanity she had. I felt horrible now, I didn't think but she really pissed me off. I always just sit there and take it because shes my mom and I didn't want to her hurt, but dammit the one time I finally stand up for myself I have to feel bad about it! Damn my conscience to hell, damn thing always gets me in worse places than I should be.

It was such a warming thought to see him in front of me, the man I've been crushing on for years. It's just pretty pathetic that he's not even real. But..this place-Spira-Besaid....they all look so incredibly real even more than in the real game. How crazy is that? I really like Tidus, I really do but I just felt pathetic.....I haven't even had a real boyfriend before. I've only been kissed once and it was because the damn guy was drunk. Couldn't a girl catch a break? I thought, sighed because I knew that whatever god existed, he or she liked my misery because it amused them. Most likely case, but hey I'm just one girl-they can't hate on me forever...hopefully.

I slowly got up from the bed and walked over to Tidus until I was standing before him. As I looked into his ocean blue eyes, I tried so hard not to melt right there in a puddle of mush. He gave me tingles all over with the way he was looking at me and he wasn't even looking at me like that. Oh god...what I would let him do to me. I smirked at that, heh. What 15 year old girl wouldn't want him, hell I did and thats the truth. Why lie about it?

"Thank you, for protecting me. It means alot to me-I would definately be dead if you didn't get to me before those fiends did. I owe you, big time." I laughed at the end, looking down at the floor. I glanced up quickly to see him smiling at me. My face was so hot I probably looked like a tomato! Oh why me? I cried out inside.

"Don't even worry about it, no biggie, right?" He winked, he winked at me...

'oh my god. I think my heart just stopped...at least I'll die happy. But the thing is I don't want to give up anymore. Maybe just maybe I'll have something to live for.' I thought as I looked at Tidus, a longing, wrenching feeling fluttered briefly in my chest and I smiled once more.

"Come on! I'll show you around." He laughed and grabbed my wrist excitedly as he ran out of the hut, I found myself laughing as we ran side by side. Maybe just maybe I'll have that something now.

Okay guys! Theres the update! you'll hear from me soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Revelations

I didn't think I'd ever been so happy in my life, just running around laughing and smiling. It was more fun than I'd ever think I'd be having and I was with the man I loved- Tidus. He was so real to me now and he was holding my hand. That was real not just some stupid fantasy that I'd had cooked up in my mind. But Tidus was actually looking, smiling and laughing with me. I couldn't believe what my life had become, it was crazy yet very relaxing but the only problem- where was Yuna?

"I don't think I've ever smiled so much before in my life!" I laughed as I looked up at the clear blue spiran sky.

"Well, I'm glad. I haven't been this happy since..." his voice trailed off quietly and I knew he was talking about Yuna. I had to listen to this..

"Since what?" I turned my head to the right to look at him beside me. We somehow wound up lying on the sand beach side by side. I lightly squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Well..." He began to tell me the story about how he wound up here and the pilgrimage with Yuna.

'"Where is she, Tidus?" I asked quietly, trying to quench my own curiosity. His expression immediately turned cold.

"She's dead." he abruptly stood up and began walking away. I wasn't about to stop him when I was on the verge of tears. I felt emotionally connected to all these characters-no people- for some unknown reason and maybe that was because I knew everything about them but it still made me feel distant because they were actual people now. I wasn't sure how they were feeling about things.

"Dammit.." I murmured in haste. He completely confirmed my theory, but that didn't stop the hurt and the shock from seeping through my features. I turned my face away from him How...no when did she die? I knew how I just- ugh. I wasn't sure what to think. Well, this explained why they had no summoner and that Tidus had just came back. I think no matter what the outcome of the final battle with Sin- Tidus still would have faded away. That means Yu Yevon took Yuna's aeon and one of Yuna's guardians became Sin. Jecht was no longer Sin and Kimhari was. Considering Lulu was pregnant with Wakka's child, Rikku was sphere hunting with Paine around Spira and Tidus was here with...me. That sounded unbelievable for me to say, almost like it was too good to be true. It was pretty unreal. I slowly brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Tidus-" I asked, turning back around to speak to him only to find Tidus gone.

"Tidus?" I shouted a little louder, pulling myself to my feet. How could he just leave me!? He knows I can't defend myself yet....asshole!

"Fucker! What the hell? How can he just-" Ugh....I calmed myself and made my way back to the village. It was getting dark anyway and I know for a fact that's when the stronger fiends come out. That would be pretty damn bad to get ambushed by an even stronger fiend that I know I can't handle.

"Stupid Tidus...leaving me alone to defend myself." I mumbled in slight annoyance. gah.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Cairie!" Lulu gasped out and hurried over to me. I was suprised that she moved that fast considering she's five or six months along already.

"Yes?" I gave a little smile. I knew Lulu was generally concerned and I suppose she decided to take up an older sister role for me as she did Yuna. I didn't want to take Yuna's spot but I had a feeling that's exactly what I'll be doing. Wonderful. I wasn't sure what to think when both her and Wakka were asking me where Tidus went.

"I'm not sure..one minute he was standing behind me and then the next he was gone." I looked down knowing that I was the reason he disappeared. I'm the one who asked what happened and so therefore it was my fault. I felt the nagging gulit eating away at me.

"I think he left because... I asked a bad question." I replied finally, Lulu and Wakka starred at me in blantant confusion. Kind of a 'what the hell are you talking about' look? I sighed before continuing because I knew I was right to expect the same reaction from the couple as I did Tidus. I steading myself for inevitable, I threw myself head first-

"I asked...where Yuna was." Lulu's eyes grew big and Wakka didn't breathe. Lulu recovered extremely quickly and came over to rub slight circles on my back as she hugged me. It was a very comforting gesture and I appreciated it very much. No one ever cared about me the way these people suddenly did. I felt..loved.

"I see. Well, it's a very touchy subject as I'm sure you've already discovered, hm?" She whispered quietly because Wakka was still dumbfounded and I could tell they don't talk about it much. But I knew deep in my heart that they did little things on a daily basis to keep her memory alive......just like all the other deceased summoners. It was unbelievably hard for me to say deceased and Yuna in the same sentence. I can't- she can't be dead...there's just- No. I felt the tears whelling in my eyes- I needed to get the fuck out of there before the waterworks started.

"Lulu. I think I need sometime to figure all this out by myself." I mumbled quietly as I pulled away from her hug to look at her with a smile on my face. I missed him...I needed to find him but I needed time to myself first. She nodded and smiled back at me and hugged me again.

"Whatever you need to do, do it. And, don't worry about Tidus. He'll come back sooner or later." She smiled even wider as I returned the gesture to her. I knew Lulu was observant so I figured she already knew how I felt. I knew she wouldn't say anything about it until I did. One thing I love about Lulu- She's not a gossiper or a nosy bitch. She turned to walk back with Wakka to their hut and immediately Wakka helped her and had his hand on her lower back as she had her arm wrapped around his torso. I smiled at the scene, they deserved to be happy together and little Vidina was just the cutest little thing ever! I couldn't wait until he was born! I turned around to walk out of the village and decided on the alcove at the entrance to the beach was my destination for my alone time. When I arrived it was dusk and the sun was setting. It was more beautiful than any sunset I'd ever seen at home. I couldn't believe the beauty of this place. I smiled happily, knowing I didn't have to be worried anymore or depressed. I could finally...finally be happy. I started to climb- damn this was harder than Yuna made it look. Yuna- The tears started coming back. Luckily, I landed albit a little clumsy on the logs. This little alcove was perfect to me..granted I still loved the beach more but this place was just really good for privacy. The sunset, I felt, looked like it was right in front of me. It was the most amazing and beautiful thing I think that I'd ever seen. I managed to plop down on the sand and slowly I started to take off the clothes that Lulu leant me. I was going to lay in the sand where the water washed up on shore to watch the sunset and feel the waves. I needed to relax and have that time for me. I needed to plan out what I was going to do. I was the only one who knew how to beat Sin and kill it for the last time. Somehow I knew what I needed to do but I wasn't sure if I would be accepted.

After much speculation, I decided that I was going to become a summoner. I had magic within me apparently and there was no way I was going to waste that. The more I thought about that spell I casted...I realized I casted holy. That was an EXTREMELY high level spell. I was shocked to say the least and I was pretty sure that Lulu figured that out too. It was so hard to realize that Yuna's journey would now be mine and her duty was on my shoulders now. I was scared....how do I know that I wouldn't die too? I didn't want to die... I just got my happiness back and I didn't want it to leave. The tears started flowing down my cheeks and sobs wrecked my throat and I drew my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I found myself rocking back and forth. I couldn't help but be upset. Yunie was dead and who knew where Rikku was. Rikku was grieving even more than I probably was. They were like sisters to me...I'd grown so close to everyone and it felt like I lost a sister when I found out the sickening truth. That kills me. ugh. It felt like I couldn't stop crying and it was night time out. I think I might just spend the night here, screw it. I sighed and swam deeper into the water to wash off the sand.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" I heard a familar voice ask me, and I turned around to see Tidus starring at me- naked. I screamed and dove underwater. Oh my god! next thing I knew I saw him plunge into the water only clad in his boxers. He hauled me up out of the water and held me close to his body.

"Tidus...I'm naked!" I whispered in embarrasment. He blushed and let go of me.

"Oops, I'm sorry I didn't know that! I thought you were in for trouble after I heard you scream." He rubbed his head sheepishly and smiled. I sunk lower into the water so he could only see my face and my neck. I looked away before speaking,

"Tidus...I'm so sorry that I asked about.." He starred at me for awhile as I continued,

"I never meant to- intrude on your life or anything I was just curious and I-" I started rambling and he shushed me with his finger. I looked up at him in surprise, I felt a rush of adrenline and I couldn't believe he was this close to me. I could touch him, feel him, _love _him. Next thing I knew my hands were traveling up his chest and feeling the defined and toned muscle beneath his sun kissed skin. Our faces were inches apart and I wasn't sure if he would back off or not. But when he didnt..I went for it.

The kiss itself was incredible. I couldn't believe the feeling of fire spreading like a wildfire through my veins. This feeling- I'd never knew it existed. I mean sure, of course, I'd heard about what it felt like but I'd never experienced it myself. I felt like I was flying everytime he moved his lips against mine again. Everytime he brushed his hand across my bare skin- oh my god. Heat pooled in my abdomen and I had a very strong urge to wrap my legs around him. That's exactly what I did too- it was almost like I had no control over my body. He made me feel so- alive. My body, my soul, my heart- everything was on fire. His lips were everywhere on my body and the next thing I knew he was laying me down on the shore with the waves rocking against us.

"Cairie.." My name fell off his lips as he kissed his way up my neck and the way he said my name......it was so erotic that my whole body trembled in anticipation. My legs were still wrapped around him as he rolled his hips into mine. I let my head fall back into the sand as I let myself fall into the feelings he was making me experience head on. My hands gripped his shoulders from underneath. Somehow, his hand wound its way down my stomach to that bundle of nerves between my legs. I gasped loudly and breathily as he slipped a finger through my wetfolds and inside me. His pace was agonizingly slow and I met his thrust with excitement and enthusiasm as his name fell from my lips like a mantra. I could feel him smirking against my neck. Then he stopped and stood up, I cried out at the loss of warmth and I was so close and he just _had _to stop. I made a face at him until I saw him removing his boxers and I gawked at him. He was beautiful and he was...huge. How was that thing gonna fit in me!? I saw him crawl up my body to meet my lips again. I gasped as he pressed into me at my entrance. I cried out and pulled him closer.

"You ready, Cairie?" I nodded completely as I gazed into his eyes, giving him the silent confirmation he needed. Tidus smiled gently at me before thrusting into me. I screamed out in pain and held the tears back at the sudden invasion. I held on to him as he struggled to stay still within me. I waited until the pain subsided and pleasure took its place. I rolled my hips up to his and he pulled out and slowly thrusted back in. I moaned out as he continued the pace. I begged him to go faster-

"Cairie! Wake up, it's freezing out here." Tidus's voice flooded my senses as he tried to wake me up. I slowly sat up and I apparently still had my clothes on.

"Fuck my life." I mumbled. So it was all just a fucking dream. DAMMIT!

"What?" He asked me in confusion, looking at me like I was the crazy one. ugh..

"Oh nothing." I smiled up at him and stood up abit clumsy because I was still recovering from that dream. I frowned because a big part of me wished it was real. We started walking back to the village when he said-

"If you become the summoner, Cairie-I'll protect you with my life. You have my word on that." I looked at him in shock- how'd he know!?

" I won't fail you like I did her,I owe Yuna that much." He said gravely as he took my hand. I could tell it was nothing intimately but comfortingly.

"Thank you, Tidus. That means alot to me. But I don't know if I'm exactly summoner material. I don't think I have what it takes..." I trailed off as I looked off in the direction of the village below us. The bonfire was burning bright and it gave me a flicker of hope that maybe I was what the fayth needed to beat Sin. I was the only one now who could do it and finally kill the monstrosity that wreak savage horror upon the people of Spira. It had to stop, and it had to stop now.

"Don't say that! You have everything it takes to be a summoner. You'll do it and finally beat Sin......we'll finally beat it." I stood there in awe- how could he be so inspiring when he lost the woman he loves? My heart ached at that thought. He would never care or love me the way he loved her. My eyes watered at that..but I had to stay strong. For Yuna, I would do what she couldn't- I would beat Sin once and for all. I steeled myself in determination as I turned around to face him. He would be my strength. He would be what I needed, he would...he would.

"Tidus. Thank you. If you'll be my strength-I'll be yours." I smiled at him as I took his hand in mine and lifted it up as I intertwined our fingers. I moved forward to hug him and he responded. I tried to pull away quickly after so he wouldn't notice anything other than a friendly comforting gesture in that. But he held me there, I realized in that moment he really did need me as much as I needed him. I felt the fabric of my shirt dampen and I knew they were his tears. I pulled him closer and we both fell to the ground. I opened my legs to be able to keep him closer as he cried on my shoulder. I rocked back and forth slowly as I held the man I loved, crying, in my arms. He wrapped his arms around my torso, latching on to me as if I were life itself and in essence I was for him. I understood I was his shred of hope in completing what Yuna couldnt. I owed that to her and that was his sole mission in life ever since he came back.

"Tidus," I said quietly, a gentle and caressing tone was evident in my voice. He nodded into my chest- acknowledging he was listening to me.

"I will always be here for you no matter what. I will be here, Tidus." I finished, my own tears sliding down my cheeks as he looked up at me and pulled me closer to him. He nodded with a smile on his face. I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." I said as quietly as I could and hoping to god he didn't hear me. He didn't act like he did, though. I held his hand once again as I smiled soothingly at him as we stood up together and walked hand in hand back to the village. I found he kept stealing looks at me sideways and I couldn't help but grin. So maybe things were looking up after all.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Concentrate, Cairie!" Lulu shouted at me from a little ways behind. It was pretty damn hard to concentrate when I had her shouting at me and a fiend trying to attack me. I grunted as I another bead of sweat rolled down my face. The whole purpose of this training was to hone my magic skills which didnt seem to be working that well from this stand point. It's been a little over two months since I came to Besaid from my world. It felt like I got no where with my magic but I had been able to control it whenever I want to now, it just takes an extreme amount of energy to cast a couple of spells and when I say "a couple" I mean two, ugh. I already cast one and I was feeling slightly fatigued and I knew I wouldn't last much longer if I casted again. I didn't know how the hell Lulu did it.

Suddenly, two more fiends lept out at me from the trees.

"Shit..." I cursed under my breath. It was a garuda and a flan. I'd faced flans and coyotes but never a garuda. Well...this will be interesting. Somehow I found the strength to stand up straight with a smirk on my face, pointing at the garuda-

"You're going down you fugly!" I shouted at it and poured as much strength and spirit I could muster and screamed out-

"Holy!" Then a white light engulfed each fiend and launched flying spheres of holy energy multiple times at every one. As soon as the spell was over, all three fiends fell to the ground and burst into pyerflies. I collasped to the ground-triumph written in my expression. To say I was exhausted was an extreme understatement. Magic literally sucks out your own energy so of course it makes sense for every beginning mage to be exhausted. Lulu was quickly making her way over to me but Tidus was quicker. He was already helping me up, his hands though calloused were gentle and tender when he tended to me. That made me smile everytime I thought about it. His hands were the last thing I remember before everything went black.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ungh.." I groaned out as consciousness came back to me. The one thing I hated the most about magic is that it felt worse than a hangover when you woke up. I cradled my head gently as I rolled over onto my stomach.

"You're finally up, hm?"

Lu got a grunt in reply. I heard her melodious laugh ringing in my ears and that was the only thing that didn't bother me right now even though it should- her laugh never did. Her footsteps echoed throughout the spacous hut as she made her way over to me.

"That was quite the show. I'm proud of you, Cairie." Lulu ran her fingers soothingly through my hair. I always loved it when she did this, it made me feel welcome and at home. I counted her as my real sister now. I didn't have any siblings growing up and I was an accident, anyway. But here, I felt a real sense of family around these people. They were family to me now, in every sense of the word and now one could take them away from me. I was scared that I was somehow gonna wake up back at my house and figure out this was all just a dream. I was deathly afraid and terrified of that.

I sat up as slowly as I could and took the cup of tea she had to offer. It was this special potionized tea to get rid of the headache that the magic caused. Thank god for Lulu.

"Thanks Lulu. I really appreciate it....everything you, Wakka and Tidus have done for me. The villagers of Besaid, too...you guys have given me a place to call home and a family. Thank you more than you'll ever know." I smiled the most sincere I could. Every word that had just come out of my mouth was nothing but genuine. She smiled softly at that and took me into her arms in a sisterly hug.

"We interrupting ya?" I quickly wiped my eyes and shook my head with a smile on my face as I got up to give Wakka and Tidus a hug.

"Nothing more than usual." Lulu replied as she went to greet her husband, a happy smile on her face and a hand on her tummy. Wakka embraced her, holding her to his body as if he would lose her forever if he let her go and leaned in for a kiss. They both looked so happy. I couldn't help the joy that filled me as I watched them, I wish I could have something like that. I glanced at Tidus only to find him starring at me, too. I blushed shyly and looked away. I still hadn't gotten over the effects of that dream, if anything- they made my feelings for him even stronger.

"So how you feeling?" Wakka asked me, still clutching Lulu to him and a hand on her stomach. I smiled at that-

"Better I suppose...I'd still be in bed if it wasn't for Lulu's special tea. I'd be no where fast without it." Lulu grinned happily, knowing she was still needed made her day. I grinned right on back. I felt Tidus's gaze on me as well,

"That's good, we need you to be healthy if you're going to become a summoner, ya? Wakka replied a lopsided smile on his face. I nodded in agreement.

"Cairie, it's almost 5- would you mind helping me with dinner?" Lulu asked as she broke away from her husbands embrace and moved toward the kitchen- I knew she wanted to talk to me about something or someone. I nodded, replying as walked toward her,

"Of course. Can't have a pregnant woman doing all the work, now can we?" I turned to look at both men, completely insinuating that they did nothing and to go do something instead of standing around. Luckily they got the hint because they sighed and walked out the door to go catch some fish for dinner.

I stood beside Lulu, washing off the utensils and dishes for dinner as she started talking-

"So, I've noticed the way Tidus looks at you and the way you look at him." I glanced at my left to look at her-

" He probably doesn't even like me that way- he's just trying to keep his promise to Yuna." I answered, sighing softly at the topic.

"That promise doesn't include oogling you, Cairie." She laughed and I found myself gawking with a humor etched in my face. The topic dropped after that and we talked about the baby and the wedding ceremony they planned to have. Wakka and Lulu were married legally but they never had like a reception or fancy wedding. They wanted to wait until after the baby was born for that. Which I could understand. I knew Lulu didn't approve of Tidus and I- only because I was going to be a summoner and Sin would eventually kill me. But I wouldn't let it. I have 8 years to train for the battle with Sin. I vowed to defeat him once and for all and nothing would get in my way and try to stop me- Nothing.

It was a couple hours later when Wakka and Tidus came back- Lulu and I both gave them looks that they knew they were in trouble.

"You were supposed to have that fish an hour ago!" Lulu hissed agitatedly, Wakka and Tidus both visibly flinched as Tidus came to hide behind me. I laughed and walked up to stand by the experienced black mage,

"You're on your own, you two."

"Wha! Why?" Wakka exclaimed in my direction as Tidus chimed in,

"Love how you're just so eager to feed us to the sharks Cai." Tidus remarked sarcastically as I stuck my tongue out at him,

"Well it's not my fault you guys are in trouble cause you played blitzball when you weren't supposed to!" I fired back, they both gaped as Lulu smiled generously at me. Tidus ran over to me and yanked me up over his shoulder and I kicked him in the stomach- that started a wrestling match in the middle of Wakka and Lulu's hut.

"Oh you are so on, Blitzboy!" I taunted Tidus and I saw him visibly snarl, heh. Got him.

"Bring it, prissy bitch!" I twitched at the name and flung myself at him. We were rolling on the ground, kicking and screaming until-

WHOOSH! We were drenched in water and completely soaked.

"Alright, children. Can you behave and act your age?" I scowled and nodded as Tidus mimicked my actions. I would have to change my clothes now- stupid Tidus and his damn nicknames. Lulu handed me my clothes and I walked my ass outside. Luckily, everyone was already inside for the night so it wouldn't be so bad changing outside.

I pulled on a pair of dark brown short shorts and a slate blue halter top that showed my stomach and was baggy around my rib cage. The halter tied in back at the top of my neck in a bowtie and clipped together by a strap in back. I had a two matching spagetti straps on my hips attached to the shorts that were the same shade as my top. The was a dark brown belt that wrapped around my hips and had a silver buckle with a circular indented placement for my sphere grid. There were two pouches on either side of my hips for holding items that were attached to my belt and matched my shirt. There were matching garders that attached my boots to my shorts. The boots had the exact same belt around the tops as my shorts did and they were the same dark brown while the garders were the slate blue. The bows on the sides of the boots were the same blue color, too. Then to top it off, dark brown suspenders that were connected to my shorts lay on my shoulders. On my hands, I had slate blue hand guards that were fingerless and ended at my wrist- they had a latching mechanism there. All in all- I looked pretty damn good.

I sauntered back into the house and plopped down on the sofa next to Tidus. He grinned at me and I grinned right back.

"Truce?" He held out his hand confidently as I starred at it for a moment before saying,

"Yea, but you're only saying that cause I can kick your ass!" I smirked as he shook his head laughing at me and I knew I was laughing with him, too.

Okay! end of a veryyy long chapter so I hoped you guys liked it. I gave you an outfit so she wasn't just wearing a skimpy tank top. lol This is probably what she'll be wearing on the pilgrimage, too. Oh and as you can see there are a lot of differences that didn't happen in the actual game. For example- Yuna died and she married Seymor. So none of the fighting happened that made her question Yevon. She died a hero. But that wont happen with Cairie because she knows the truth and she wont let anyone make her do something that will jepordize the final battle. But I thought I'd clue you guys into that.


End file.
